


Heartbeats

by GreenFalls



Series: Dancing to the beat [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing to the beat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFalls/pseuds/GreenFalls
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find themselves on the roof of the shark. The planets a line letting them alone for that day. That week they are becoming twenty-one and decided to share their first beer with each other.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Series: Dancing to the beat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805848
Kudos: 6





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic was made in the dancing to the beat, a pinecest event.  
> The song: Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez.  
> Requested by: Angel de Lillith https://twitter.com/de_lillith?s=20  
> Edited by: Arney

“Mabes?” Dipper asked, feeling the bubbles of the mess that was his stomach. The junk food, alcohol, and now with her silence, worries. “I asked, how do you feel?”  
“Ah!” she jumped, then started to look around, working up from the trance. He would be more troubled by the view if he didn’t see her do that even when sober.  
“I am alive… alive!”  
“I can see that, but ten minutes…” he sighed, how much? He thought the beer can rolling in his hand.  
“Sorry,” she said, more aware of him. “I was…, I don’t know. Just out I guess”  
The night was almost dead. The energy of the first drink was almost gone. He felt compelled to end it there. Instead, he reached her.  
“Mabel” he called her, and she looked back to see Dipper with open arms, waiting. Alarms went off. But she went to him. One night, could they have that?  
“Dipper?” she said, and he saw her as she came. Closer and closer, until she gave up, letting gravity finish the job. She fell, no more resistance.  
They embrace each other. For one night, just one. They repeated. Hopping to go back after, while getting farther. Wanting less and less to return.


End file.
